


Undercover

by accidentalrambler



Series: You Painted Stars Over My Mouth [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, NSFW, RebelCaptain Appreciation Week, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Smut, Undercover, but still hot - or so the author hopes, this is short and weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentalrambler/pseuds/accidentalrambler
Summary: Jyn and Cassian are undercover. Cassian's learnt of a particular method to avoid detection and Jyn uses a peculiar method to avoid feelings.Based on a prompt: Write a 5 sentences smut story only using scientific names (like gluteus maximus).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [llgf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/llgf/gifts).



> Disclaimer: This is smutty but not sure if it counts as nsfw with all this Latin. Also, said Latin is mostly taken from google translator and similar unreliable sources and I didn’t bother with declinations so let’s just say any mistakes in language are due to Jyn’s…aroused state xD
> 
> Hope you like ;)

His hands are firmly gripping her _gluteus maximus_.

Jyn cannot believe it’s second, third- no - fourth time this month she finds herself in a situation like this.

Situation being Cassian’s hands on her _culus_ and his _lingua_ in her mouth.

They’re on a recon mission on one of Kessel’s moons, mission that was going pretty smoothly until K-2 started mouthing off to the stormtrooper.

Now that Jyn thinks about it - as much as she is able to think at this particular moment, with Cassian’s _os_ trailing a path down her _collum_ \- it was K-2SO who provided her partner with statistics on how public displays of affection make people uncomfortable. Uncomfortable enough to allow losing a tail or misleading a chase.

Cassian seems to have taken a great liking to this method. Jyn tries to be scientific about it, reciting imperial security codes in her head or using medical language her childhood tutor on Coruscant tried to teach her long ago, in another life. She could swear it worked the first, the second, the third time - 

No.

It didn’t work at all.

It isn’t working now either, because Cassian’s _dentēs_ graze her _auricula_ and his ragged breath settles over her skin and sets it on fire and his hand moves from her _gluteus maximus_ and dives under the waistband of her pants and his fingers - 

His fingers stroke her _there_.

Her - her - her - 

Her _vulva_.

Oh, it’s so indecent, the way these fingers dance along her _labia_ while they’re in public, even if it’s in the shadows of a secluded alley - and aren’t they supposed to run?

 _Let them watch_ , Jyn thinks as she captures Cassian’s bottom lip between her teeth, her tongue skimming along its lines, savouring the taste.

His taste.

She bites into that lip - draws a little blood too - when his fingers circle her _introitus_ with firm deliberate touches, then drag slowly towards her _clitoris_.

“You’re so soft,” Cassian whispers with gravel and wonder in his voice. “So wet,” he adds and it sounds like the dirtiest word. It makes her shiver.

“We should go,” she tries to reason and she thinks herself a masochist for trying to stop _this_. 

But they’ve abandoned reason long ago. Probably that first time she’s come on his tongue, in the overheated pantry of some dodgy Jakku bar.

Cassian’s fingers press _harder_ in response. “Not until you’ve come,” he rasps, dark and demanding. “Just to be -,” he lets out a moan when Jyn’s hand dives into his pants and grips the length of his _mentula,_ “- just to be safe. To be sure they’re gone.”

Smiling against his mouth, she starts working his co-

His _mentula_. Up and down, and up, and down, and then a long stroke under his length and a circle around his _glans penis_ and - 

Cassian’s fingers plunge into her cunt. His thumb massages her clit. All the lessons are out of her head and she slants her lips against his, not sure whether it’s to stifle his moans or her own and her knees buckle as her muscles spasm around his fingers, her palm sticky with his release.

She quivers and trembles as adrenaline leaves her body in short, frantic spasms.

Too soon.

Cassian’s face is flushed but his expression is grim as he fastens his pants.

They still need to make their escape.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought :)


End file.
